


Eliot's homecoming ritual

by debbystitches



Series: Eliot Spencer's Heart [1]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches
Summary: Eliot has his homecoming rituals down after some time with his woman.  Follow up to Eliot and Covid-19
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character
Series: Eliot Spencer's Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745050
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Eliot's homecoming ritual

**Author's Note:**

> The Tetrarch, was a brilliant writer with a deep love for Eliot Spencer, a beloved Kaniac and a missed friend. In homage to her I include Elizabeth Grace Ford from The Redemption of Eliot Spencer series. Read her stuff. (https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTetrarch/pseuds/TheTetrarch) It's awesome. I didn't know her until after her death but I feel that she wouldn't mind me adopting "Eliot's best girl" as one of my own. I never had any girls so hopefully, I can fulfill my tea party and American Girl fantasies with this little girl.

Eliot walked into the bedroom, where he found the two most beautiful women in the world tucked in his bed. His best girl and his wife. He kissed his Babe before he scooped up the little girl and moved her to her own room as his wife redistributed the covers and put away the books that had collected in the bed in the last week. Leaning in the door frame with his hands over his belt buckle he watched as the lace hem of her pajama top rode up away from the waist band of the matching shorts. The bare flesh between the two drove him crazy. When she lay back into place, he watched the swell of her breasts at the top of the lace trimmed neck- line of the tank top. It stretched tight over her breasts causing ripples in the jersey fabric. Coming home was always a surprise. He never knew what she would be doing. The one thing he could count on was that the Fords’ little girl would be safe with her. She would care for the child as if she were her own. Thus Elizabeth Grace Ford had her own room in Eliot’s house. Every time they returned, Eliot would keep the girl for the first night so her parents could settle back into life at home without interrupting their daughter’s routine. Lizzielot, as she called herself never quite put it together that Eliot’s work trips and her parents out of town visits could mean they were all together. She just knew that her favorite person would be home for a day before her parents picked her up. 

Still Eliot watched his wife settle under the covers, she pulled her sleep shorts up showing delicious skin at her hip and the top of her thighs. Then she pulled her top down so low that Eliot could glimpse the edges of her areolae through the lace trim. Eliot’s body rebelled against his eyes. He needed her deep down in his soul and the aching to be inside her body even burned into ends of his hair. He loved looking at his wife though. She was the perfect combination of soft to go against his hardness. He could melt into her. That’s what his body wanted when she finally turned to him. “Didja get a good look, Cowboy?” “MMMMmmm, yes ‘mam.” His low voice rumbled softly. Despite his heavy biker boots he walked silently across the hardwood floor. Instead of removing his clothes he lay down over the covers and settled into the space she made for him between her legs. He tucked his arms under her back and kissed her deeply. “Mr. Spencer, would you please get your boots out of our bed?” “Nope, I’m not moving an inch until I know how much you missed me.” Returning his kisses, Babe ran her hands over his shoulders and back before she slipped her hands up his neck and into his hair. The feel of her fingernails released the ache from his body. The comfort of her soft body beneath him cured the hurts from his fighting and the fears for his extended family faded into the distance. Eliot was home. 

Home, he had plenty of places he called home, places he could go to heal and get away but his heart never felt like it belonged in those places. It wasn’t until he felt the heart beat of his wife beneath his body, felt the blood pulse under his thumb as it ran along her neck. Heard it racing as he rested against her chest then he was really home. Again his body’s need for the sexual healing his wife provided took over. He toed out of his boots and popped stitches in the seams of his shirt as he pulled it off without moving from between her legs. Her top followed his and they were bare chested against each other plus he had access to his favorite pair of breasts. He licked and kissed all the beautiful bare flesh he could reach. When he slid down her body the covers went with him until he was on his knees at the end of the bed with the covers bunched between him and the mattress. This was his favorite move. The pressure usually brought Babe’s sleep shorts or panties with it. He could look up his wife’s body and see every curve, stretch mark and scar on her beautiful body. The mound of flesh that was her tummy where her sons had lived. The extra flesh between her thighs that chaffed on hot Sundays in pantyhose for church. The love handles over her hips where her belt created a muffin top in her youth when jeans were required in the horse barns. He loved it all. With one hand he held one foot up to kiss as the other took care of his buckle and fly. His enthusiasm for his woman sprang free as his jeans drooped from his hips taking his boxer briefs with them. He crawled up into the bed like a sleek cat sneaking up on its prey. She had her eyes on him the whole time though. The smile on her lips parted into an exhale of pleasure as Eliot stopped with his face against her sex. Quick little darts of his tongue against her aching clit, caused her eyelids to droop but she kept her eyes on the top of his head as she put her hands in his hair again. His eyes glowed hot as the blue pair met her green ones over the waves of flesh. Her need to be filled and held at the same time burned in her own eyes. He could see the changes in the color like the wind blowing across the prairie of their home state. Leaving the foreplay of licking her behind he kissed his way up her body again. By instinct, his cock found home as Eliot settled back into the arms of his love. Back into home, he thought. 

Slowly with kisses and whispers of love they rocked against each other. He never rushed this time. This was his one reward for a job well done. The time to hold his love and feel her clench him over and over. The long night lit with daybreak. They carried on with their loving until the gurgle of a hungry woman’s stomach would alert him that his time was up. Last long strong strokes brought his body to fulfillment for the last time of the night. He would rise, pulling the covers over his spent wife. He would step into his lounging pants and take over the breakfast duties from the housekeeper/cook Babe employed. Elaborate breakfasts brought sleepy heads from their beds. Lizzielot would always be trailed by the housekeeper, who always knew Eliot was home by seeing the door between her room and Lizzielot’s open and the nightlight projecting stars across the darkness. Those days she would stay in bed with a book, waiting for the little girl to peek around the open door and say good morning. 

Eliot sang to himself on those mornings. He would put the treasured delights into warming dishes and leave them in a buffet line across the island before making a tray to take to his room. Again in bed he would share the plate with his wife. Then he would tell him about his trip leaving out gruesome details if there were any. His tales always ended in, “How was your vacation?” Kissing her lips he listened. He thanked her for the things she would tuck away for him. He praised her for her triumphs and commiserate when things didn’t go her way. He held her hand, stroked her hair or tucked her under his arm during their loving conversation. Eventually the call of the children in the house would bring them out of their warm quiet seclusion. Slipping into clothing they would emerge from the room to greet the youngsters and extended family that gathered in the great room on those mornings. There was no rush to get to work, or school. There were no errands that had to be ran. Appointments were rescheduled as soon as the news of Eliot’s return filtered through the house. 

Eliot would look across the room at the crowd of people gathered there. With his Babe at his side, he would think of all the lonely nights when he would take his truck to an empty apartment and thank God that his life had changed the day he discovered the woman that completed his family.


End file.
